


Something Beyond Mere Words

by smallprotector



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: (Breq loved them too), But different, Everyone loves Breq, Gen, Some crying, Soulmate AU, but also fluff, soulmates can be platonic too, they share soulsongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: Soulmates are people on your wavelength- the ones that you resonate with your shared soulsong. They can be friends, lovers, a client, a patron or a family member; anyone who you have a connection with that is something special.Breq is certain she is not a person, and therefore, has none. That's what she believes, anyway.





	Something Beyond Mere Words

Everybody had soulsongs. Well, every human- except the Presger Translators. Possibly. No one had ever gotten around to asking one. 

Breq was not human. She was keenly aware of this, having started a Republic based on that fact. So logically, Breq had no soulsongs to share. 

And yet… 

And yet she had noticed the faint tension in the air when she had sung around Awn. And once as One Esk One she’d hummed a tune that had made Awn glance at her and inhale, ready to say something- before they were summoned to speak to Anaander Mianaai. After that, Breq hadn’t let herself think about the song she had been about to sing for a long time.

But then she had found Seivarden. Seivarden, who she had reluctantly taken care of. Seivarden, who she had no feelings about she could define. Seivarden, who she had jumped off a bridge for. 

Seivarden, who on the shuttle to Omaugh Palace had started humming a melody Breq felt in her bones. 

If she were human, she would have joined in, seen if they harmonised and resonated. But Breq was not human, despite what Seivarden might think at the moment. She had probably overheard the song somewhere, long ago, and was now tempted to sing along. There was no way she was part of anyone’s soulsong. 

 

Anaander Mianaai’s access to Breq through a song, of all things, made Breq want to scream for hours. How DARE she take the one thing Breq got joy from and turn it to- some sort of twisted mockery of the connection Breq had never even dared to hope for. Turn Breq into nothing more than a pawn- a true corpse soldier. 

She never said any of that, of course.

 

“Breq, we need to talk,” Seivarden said, her accent even more aristocratic than usual, like it always was when she was nervous.

“I don’t see why. Everything is going well; no one is currently trying to murder us, there’s nothing tall to fall off…”

“You’ve been avoiding me, and I think I know why.”

Breq rose. “I only just realised, we’re not drinking tea. That seems like an oversight. You stay there, I’ll go get Five to make some.”

Seivarden sighed. Breq felt her disapproval, but- she could live with that. But then Seivarden put her head in her hands and her voice was tinged with despair when she next spoke That was not good. Even if Breq told herself se didn’t care about Seivarden, it twisted something in her stomach to see her so downtrodden.

“I just thought you might want to see if we share a song. You love singing them so much, I hoped… But I see now that was foolish.”

“It was,” Breq said, face blank like it always was when she fell back into old habits as a shield. “I’m not human. I cannot share a song with anyone. You must know this.”

“Aatr’s tits!” Seivarden said, her hands going up in a gesture of frustration. “If that’s why you think that is foolish then you’re the one who is misleading herself. If you don’t want to see if we resonate, just say so.”

Breq hesitated. “Seivarden, there is no way-”

Ship spoke from up above. “Captain, I see no reason why you should not see if the two of you share a song.” Privately, she showed Breq the way her body reacted whenever Seivarden hummed that one tune. And, in case that wasn’t clear enough, she showed data from several lieutenants hearing their soulsongs.

Breq swallowed. 

“It won’t work We can prove that now, I suppose, since you are so insistent on making your point.”

Seivarden inhaled, her eyes closing for a second before they opeed, filled with pain. “Breq, if you don’t want to share a song with me that’s-”

“I want nothing more than to share a song with someone! There, is that what you wanted to hear? I have been singing on my own for thousands of years, not even dreaming of ever singing with anyone but myself. But if this doesn’t work, I’ll know it will never happen.” Breq regretted her words as soon a they left her mouth, truthful and loud in a way she hated being. “But if you truly think this might work, I suppose denying you would be cruel,” she said, trying to speak in a soft tone. 

Seivarden only nodded, before starting to sing. Her voice was well-trained- obviously she had had others with whom to sing over the years, and lessons from an early age on how to impress the people who would play such a significant role in her life they shared a soulsong with her. 

Breq’s voice was the same as ever when she joined in, slightly tuneless and wavering. 

But somehow, with Seivarden’s clear voice joining in, it was as if every note was meant to be exactly as she sang it, as if this body was meant to be right here next to Seivarden, singing this song. 

They sang about the longing for a time that could never be returned to, grief for friends long lost, and about finding the impossible, someone who remembered with them. 

Afterwards, the silence seemed to last for a long time.

“Seivarden. That meant a lot to me.”

“Thank Amaat, can you imagine singing something like that and having the other person say it wasn’t a big deal?”

“That would be disorienting.”

“It would be fucking obtuse, is what it would be.”

“Language, lieutenant.” 

And with that, they both gave each other shaky smiles- or rather, a shaky smile and a small upward quirk of one corner of a mouth- knowing that everything was alright between them, that despite whatever they might say, they knew there was love between them. 

“Now, you mentioned tea earlier?”

 

Tisarwat found Breq when she was training in the gym. 

“Fleet Captain, begging your indulgence many times over, but could I ask something.”

“Shoot,” Said Breq focusing on doing just that herself.

“I had heard you found soulsongs.”

Breq grunted as she hoisted another gun up to aim. It was enough to prompt Tisarwat into another waterfall of words.

“Only I was wondering whether it’s true, because after- well, after her, I thought I might never…”

Breq lowered the gun without firing and turned to Tisarwat. 

“You’re not the same person you once were, and it is possible you lost the songs you had before.” 

Tisarwat nodded, her eyes glinting, threatening to spill over with tears. 

“But the person you are now will have new ones. With new people, or perhaps with the same ones. She can never take that away from you, not as long as you live.”

Tisarwat opened her mouth, closed it, and confined herself to nodding until her voice was steady enough to say a single “Sir.”

“Now go. I really do need to practice shooting with this thing,” Breq said. “You can go to Anthoek station after your shift, if you want.” It was said casually, but Tisarwat’s purple eyes lit up at the mention of the Station so many of her friends- and Piat- were living on.

“Thank you, Fleet Captain!”

 

Kalr Five was fidgeting with the teacups. That in and of itself would not be worthy of commenting on, but Ship making Breq aware of that fact meant something was different today. 

“Fleet Captain, I was wondering- I think I have a song with you.”

Breq blinked. She knew people could have songs with many people, of course, but she had never thought that might apply to her. And Kalr Five sharing a one with her would certainly be unexpected. 

“Alright. Let’s see.”

As soon as Kalr Five started singing, Breq knew something was wrong. These words, this melody, it wasn’t something she had ever felt. 

“Kalr Five. Ettan. I’m sorry, but I can’t share this with you.”

Kalr Five bit her lip, face fighting to turn into the blank ancillary-mask she had worn so long. 

“I apologise for the presumption, Sir.”

“No need. You’ll find the person that shares this song with you soon enough, I’m certain. I am honoured to have heard it.”

“Thank you.” 

As she left, Breq couldn’t help but wish that she might have spared Kalr Five the pain she was no doubt feeling now. Or that she had known how to comfort her. But hopefully Kalr Eight would do that soon enough. 

 

Mercy of Kalr had been listening to Breq. This was, of course, not the least bit surprising, it was what ships did. But this- this was a shock. 

“Fleet Captain- Breq. I believe… I’m certain I know this song.”

Breq considered dismissing Ship, saying it was impossible- but if she herself had soulsongs, how could she deny that Ship might have the same? 

It wasn’t singing in the usual sense- Ship wasn’t using the auditory implants or speakers to sing any distinct words or hum like a human might. But the sounds that Breq remembered from being a ship were all around her, weaving footsteps and the sounds of doors closing and the faint murmur of many voices into a pattern that rose and fell until Breq was compelled to open her own mouth and sing of the stars and the cold surrounding her and the warmth of ever so many hands on her. 

Once the song was finished, Breq found tears running down her face and no words left to say. 

“Thank you Breq.”

Breq could only nod. 

“I think I need some tea. And you might need to speak to Kalr Five.”

“I already am. It is going better than I had ever anticipated.”

Breq smiled, humming happily at the knowledge that Ship had found more than one soul it could love that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appriciated! I'm on tumblr as wanttodrawmothsfrommemory, come say hi :D Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
